The Bartons plus Two
by Matteole
Summary: When Wanda and Pietro have nowhere else to go, the Bartons step in! Rated T for later on in the story. OC will also be in the story later.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so I'm sorry if it's rubbish and I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Guess you didn't see that coming?"

Clint barely heard the words leave Pietro's mouth as he fell to the ground, crimson blood seeping out onto the cold stone ground. He saw his eyelids slowly fluttering until they closed and before he knew it he had laid the boy he was carrying down on the ground and was by Pietro's side feeling for a pulse. Steve came over after seeing the event and rounded the corner of the bus, which Pietro has used to save Clint, and the young boy's life, he looked down at the two men.

"Is there a pulse?" Steve's voice was filled with concern as he quickly kneeled down to the same level as Clint. At first he didn't reply, he just continued to stare at the body whilst his fingers were firmly pushed against Pietro's neck searching for even the faintest beat. He then slowly looked up to look at Steve.

"There is, but it's so weak, we need to get him back on the helicarrier as quick as possible, he's bleeding out and he won't last long if we take any longer, you take Pietro and I'll grab the little boy?" Steve gave Clint a quick nod and picked up Pietro's body and rushed to the ship, Clint following closely behind. After Clint returned the child to his mother he slowly walked to seats next to where they had laid Pietro's body. He suddenly looked so young, everything that made him look older had disappeared and all Clint could see now was the still body of a young child, he shuddered. He slowly lowered himself down onto the seats next to Pietro. After staring at Pietro's body for what seemed like forever his eyes slowly started to close as he lowered himself to sleep on the chairs.

The last Clint saw of Pietro was his near lifeless body lying beside him whilst they were flown towards the helicarrier.

* * *

When Clint woke up, he found himself in his room in the Stark tower, before he really knew what he was doing he had pushed himself up and out of his bed and was barging through the door running towards the medical bay where Pietro was probably being held, hoping that against the odds, he had pulled through.

 _What was that kid thinking, he should've just stayed out the way, and oh god, Wanda._

Clint rounded a corner slamming into the banister before running back off down the corridor.

 _Poor Wanda, her and Pietro had never really been without each other, and when they had, it wasn't for very long._

Clint started to feel sick with guilt, if Pietro hadn't made it he wouldn't know how to cope and he especially wouldn't even know how to apologise to his sister.

After what felt like corridor after corridor he finally made it to the medical bay, people were rushing in out of one room and that's where he found Wanda, slumped in a chair outside the room, knees drawn up to her chest and her head buried behind her hair. She slowly looked up to Clint, tears glistening in her eyes.

Clint gulped, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, just before he could ask Wanda the question he wanted she was already telling him the answer, he forgot she could read minds.

"His heart keeps stopping, they… they say it's going to be hard to keep him alive long enough for his body to recover, and… and… and I want to go in, but… but they won't let me" Wanda buried her head back in her knees and started to sob, she didn't hide the fear she had for her brother's life. Clint just looked down at her, shocked by what he had heard, tears were starting to form in his eyes as well, he slowly looked into the room which Pietro was laid. All he could make out was the picture on the heart rate monitor, a very short wave, coming in irregular beats. And then, just like Wanda had told him, the line went flat and nurses were all rushing into the room towards him, trying to restart his heart.

Wanda slowly raised her head again to look into the room after hearing the commotion, she let out a pained wail, tears now flowing quickly down her face, Barton could only think of one way to comfort her right now. He slowly crouched down in front of Wanda before wrapping his arms around her and embracing her in a tight hug. Clint was expecting her to push away, to be honest he was surprised she hadn't sent him flying down to corridor by now.

To Clint's surprise, she didn't try to push him away but held onto his top like it was the only thing left keeping her alive. Wanda slowly brought her head up to rest up onto Clint's shoulder, his shirt suddenly going very wet. Clint stayed crouched there for a while until Wanda's grip loosened, she tried to look back into the room to see if her brother was okay but her body wouldn't let her. Clint realised what she wanted and looked back at the heart rate monitor, his heart had started again. Clint let out a sigh and Wanda quickly realised why and let go of Clint before beginning to compose herself.

"Why does my brother have to be so reckless, so careless and so… so stupid?" Clint just gave a sad smile in return and shook his head.

"We're boys Wanda, it's what we do best" Wanda chuckled to herself.

 _At least her sense of humour hadn't been lost_ , Clint thought to himself.

* * *

Wanda had finally been allowed in the room with her brother after Helen Chao had managed to stabilize his condition and repair many of the injuries he received after placing him in the chamber for an hour. He was now lying on a bed unconscious.

 _That had been half the bloody problem, most of the nurses didn't have a clue on what to do!_

Clint came back into the room with a glass of water and handed it to Wanda, she took it before taking a shy sip.

"Umm… I'm sorry about earlier, I was just worried for Pietro, you see…" before Wanda could finish her sentence Clint interrupted her.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize, none at all", he gave Wanda a smile, "if anyone should be apologizing it should be me, I'm the reason he's in this mess." Clint's gaze fell to the floor, he didn't want to look at Wanda for the fear she's be angry with him. When he eventually did look up he saw her giving him a warm smile.

They then proceed to sit in silence for an hour before Clint came up with an idea.

* * *

He waited until Wanda had gone to refill her water before he made the phone call, it didn't take long for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Where the hell have you been, why have you only JUST called me?" Clint had to hold his ear slightly away from the phone to save his hearing.

"Hey honey, I'm so sorry, something happened and I was so busy making sure everyone was ok and I guess I forgot to call, I'll make it up to you when I get home. Promise? Clint couldn't help but smile to himself, Laura was cute when she was angry. All he could hear was her sighing on the over end. "Any way honey, I have a favour to ask, we have two new team member, and they are gonna need a place to stay, especially the boy, he got hit quite hard, they're both sweet, especially the girl. I promise they'll be no trouble! It's just they don't have any other place and don't think they'll want to stay with Stark after their history with him, he kinda killed their parents and left them stuck in a building for two days without help. Oh and…"

"Clint stop, look it's fine, I don't mind. As long as they will be safe with the kids and aren't killers then I don't mind!" Laura was laughing by the time she had finished talking. "Look you, I have to go now and make dinner, I hope you're home soon, love you"

"Love you too honey, I'll see you very soon!" Clint smiled before hanging up the conversation when Wanda came charging back into to the room before rushing to Pietro's side.

Clint heard coughing coming from the bed before he turned around to see Pietro slowly waking up. He also rushed to his side, grabbing the other water he brought up and placing it next to him on his table.

"Wher… where am I?" Pietro's voice was rough and quite, Clint handed him the water and he downed it in one go passing the glass back to Clint.

"We're at Starks tower Kid, we brought you back here after what happened in Sokovia" Clint placed his hand gently on the boys shoulder before Wanda spoke up.

"We won't be staying here long though brother, we need to go somewhere else away from Stark, because I don't like him!" Wanda practically growled Starks name. She suddenly looked up to Clint before going very quite and shy. "Are you sure Mr Barton? We'd hate to intrude, we can find our own place, we'll be ok!" Yet again, Clint forgot she could read minds.

"Yes I'm sure otherwise I would of never thought of it" Pietro was looking more confused by the second.

"What are you going on about old man?" His voice still sounded very strained, _poor kid must be in a lot of pain._

"I'm going on about the fact that you two are going to come and live with my family in the beautiful countryside, somewhere where you will be safe and before you say no Pietro, there is no option, you are coming whether you like it or not!" Clint raised his eyebrows toward the young man who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine" Pietro practically whispered.

"Well the Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, welcome to the Barton household" Wanda and Pietro both smiled up at him before he left to call Laura again.

* * *

I hope you guys like it and that it's not really rubbish, please leave reviews, they are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

_OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm a failure! Unfortunately my friend who beta's this is on holiday but as soon as she gets back this will be updated and corrected, this will probably happen this time next week haha! Anyways I'm sorry you guys and I'm sorry Pietro... I'm a cruel person lol!_

* * *

It had been around two weeks since Pietro woke up when he began his and Wanda's journey to Clint's home. Thanks to his extremely fast metabolism, he'd recovered a lot quicker than anyone else might have, but he still wasn't on top form. Natasha was flying them over to Clint's, due to that fact that he had to fly out to meet his wife and newborn son, Nathaniel.

The trio were around three quarters of the way through their journey.

"What does this do? What about this?" Pietro pointed frantically at various buttons and knobs.

"Pietro stop and sit down!" Natasha had preferred it when Pietro was asleep for the first two hours. He'd now unfortunately woken up and was restless from spending so long in bed.

Pietro shuffled over to the seat next to his sister. She looked up at him and shook her head before reaching into her pack and pulling out a book that she had taken from Stark's tower. She handed it to her brother, who looked at in disgust.

"What are you giving me this for?" He chucked the book back at Wanda. She picked it back up and handed it to Pietro again.

"Just read it, it'll be a long time before we touch down and you'll get bored!" and went back to her own book.

"But reading is boring!" Pietro threw his hands up in the air like a toddler, and looked back to his sister. "And anyway, why would I want to read a book about fairies? I'm not a girl." He slouched back in his chair, scowling.

"Pietro don't be so childish! Some men like reading books about fairies, like Sam..." Wanda smirked at her brother who let out a sigh of frustration. He got back up and started pacing around the jet sighing and mumbling to himself. A few moments later Natasha was standing in front of him, blocking his path.

"Pietro, I swear to God, if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself I will drop you off right below our feet and you can find your own way back!" Without waiting for a reaction, Natasha headed back to the pilot's seat and sat down with a sigh.

Pietro decided that now would be a good idea to try go back to sleep.

* * *

Pietro woke with a start, sitting up carefully so as to avoid any pain in his chest. It still hadn't fully healed. It wasn't until he got up that he realised that he was no longer in the quinjet, but in a small room with walls the colour of cream and chocolate. He sat on the edge of the bed for a minute to allow his head to stop spinning, before getting up and leaving the room. As he went out the door he could hear faint voices down the hallway, and Pietro headed towards them. He found himself standing before a door, and nudging it open a crack he worked out that it was a kitchen. Pietro poked his head round the door, and saw his sister, Clint, a woman he didn't recognise and two children all sitting around a big table. There was a huge bowl of what looked like stew in the middle, and they were all digging into it.

"Pietro! Why don't you come join us instead of peeking round the door?" It was Clint, raising his glass to Pietro who was now walking over to the table, before taking a drink. Pietro took an empty chair next to Wanda and sat down, looking at his empty bowl.

"Well let me introduce you," Clint began, "This is my wife Laura."

Laura gave a warm smile and waved at Pietro.

Clint continued, "This is Cooper, my eldest son. My daughter Lila," he paused to gesture, "and my youngest son Nathaniel is in the cot over by the sofa!"

Pietro looked around at the sofa and cot. When he turned back around, Cooper and Lila were waving frantically at him.

Clint carried on, "Lila, Cooper and Laura, this is Pietro!"

Pietro smiled at them all, suddenly aware that he had not yet spoken. "Hi, it's great to meet you all!" Then he picked up his bowl, "and it's really great to meet this stew!" He got a look from Wanda. "So..."

Laura laughed. "By all means Pietro, help yourself. You must be famished!"

* * *

When dinner was finished, everyone but Laura and Nathaniel went to sit in the living room. Cooper and Lila were watching TV whilst Clint was reading his book. Wanda was playing on her iPad and Pietro was drifting back off to sleep again on the sofa.

"Would anyone like coffee?" Clint asked, still reading. Wanda looked up from her iPad and nodded. She used a pen to poke Pietro who was drifting off. He was jolted awake, before falling back down onto the sofa.

"Ow that hurt! What do you want, sis?" Pietro looked to where Wanda was sitting.

"Clint asked if you wanted coffee. It looks like you could use the caffeine!" Wanda let out a small chuckle and returned to looking at her iPad. Pietro responded to Clint's question with a yes.

Clint smiled and left for the kitchen, returning ten minutes later with a tray of 6 cups and a big cafetière. He set down two extravagant hot chocolates with marshmallows on top in front of Lila and Cooper who started drinking then immediately. He then passed two empty mugs to Pietro and Wanda.

"I would have made them for you but I don't know what you actually like, so there is milk and sugar. Help yourself!" Clint then picked up his own coffee, watching how the guests made theirs so that he could do it for them in the future. Laura then appeared in the doorway minus Nathaniel, picked her coffee up from the tray and sat down next to Clint, looking tired.

"That's the longest it's taken him to fall asleep" Laura said taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll do it next time if you want?" Clint placed his arm around Laura bringing her into a hug "or we could get the twins to do it!" Both Pietro and Wanda looked up at Clint in confusion, before they could speak Laura replied to Clint's idea.

"You know what, hon? I don't think that's the best idea. No offence to you two!" She looked over to Pietro and Wanda who shook their heads to show that no offence was taken. "They only just got here and I don't think they really have any knowledge on what to do!"

"Honey I was only joking, I'd never leave them to look after our little rascals!"

Cooper and Lila looked up before glaring at their father for calling them rascals. Pietro and Wanda laughed at their reactions.

"Right kids, have you two finished your drinks because it's nearly time for bed!"

Lila and Cooper both nodded their heads before placing their empty cups back on the tray, then ran upstairs yelling goodnight as they went. Clint then looked to Pietro and Wanda. "Are you two finished? I know it's not late but I think you ought to get to bed early tonight. You've had a long journey -and Pietro's practically asleep already!"

Wanda put her empty cup on the tray shortly followed by Pietro, who looked back over to Clint.

"Do we have to go to bed now? It's only nine o'clock!" He slouched back down onto the sofa waiting for Clint's answer.

"Pietro, I would say yes but have you seen the state of you? You have the biggest bags under your eyes, I would recommend you go to bed and when you look better you can stay up later!"

Pietro nodded slowly before getting up and heading towards his room.

"Fine. Old man!"

"Oi! Just go to bed!" Clint turned to look at Laura. "And you thought Nathaniel was hard to get to bed!"

* * *

Clint woke suddenly to the sound of screaming. He pushed himself up and out of bed leaving Laura to sleep. As he approached Nathaniel's cot, he noticed that the baby was sound asleep. The screaming had stopped, but it could have been Nathaniel. It had been drilled into Clint's head that Nathaniel was the only one who screamed, but it seemed that wasn't the case tonight. Clint decided to check on the others.

He went to Cooper, Lila and Wanda's rooms and all of them were fast asleep, unperturbed by the screams. Clint began to wonder if he had imagined it. There was just one last room to check and that was Pietro's. He made his way downstairs towards Pietro's room, stopping outside to listen for any noise. After standing there for around a minute and not hearing anything he knocked on the door.

"Pietro are you awake?" Clint waited before there came a muffled reply.

"No… What do you think?"

Clint could hear the sadness and tiredness in Pietro's voice.

"Can I come in?"

After what seemed like forever there was a reluctant "yes," and Clint pushed open the door. He found Pietro curled up in the corner of his bed, shaking, with tears falling down his cheeks. Clint sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to look at Pietro. They sat in silence for about a minute, while Pietro composed himself.

"It felt so real I could feel them. It hurt and... it still hurts." Pietro gulped, wiped his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak again but no sound came out. Instead he shuddered, a strained sort of squeal escaping his lips. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks, his body beginning to rock.

Clint edged closer, unsure how to react. He reached a hand out to the boy's shoulder, and Pietro's head snapped back up.

"Why do I still feel it?!" He was almost wailing.

Clint let out a breath that he had involuntarily been holding back. His eyes widened, full of concern, as he racked his brains for an appropriate answer, but it looked like Pietro's question was rhetorical.

"Still... F-f-feel... Sti-" Before he could finish he had broken out in a new wave of tears and was sobbing uncontrollably into his hands.

Clint shuffled next to Pietro and pulled him into a hug. Pietro slumped his head on Clint's shoulder and continued to cry.

Here we go, these are going to be a long few weeks before this dies down, thought Clint, but he kept it to himself. Instead, he said to Pietro, "I know it's been a while now, but does it still hurt to move?" Pietro nodded on Clint's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say so?" Clint pushed Pietro back to look at his face, and Pietro let out a hiss, scrunching his face up in pain.

Clint hoped silently that Pietro was only this emotional because he was tired.

"I-I didn't want to-to be a burden" Pietro stuttered before leaning his head back down on to Clint's shoulder.

"What makes you think that you're a burden?!" Clint asked, his voice full of surprise, still shocked at the new side of Pietro he was seeing; usually so relaxed and composed, eyes full of mischief.

"Well you-you've been kind enough to let me an-and Wanda stay h-h-here and I-I don't want to ma-make your life any h-harder" Clint pulled Pietro back into a hug holding him tight in an attempt to comfort him as he sobbed.

"You and Wanda could never be a burden, don't ever think that! Now, before you get too comfy, would you like some painkillers to ease the pain in your chest?" There was a snuggle from Pietro, which Clint took to be a yes, and went to fetch a glass of water and the box of painkillers. He then made his way back to Pietro's room, half expecting Pietro to have huddled up back into a ball, but he was still sat upright. Clint placed the glass on the bedside table, and proceeded to get two tablets out of the box.

Mind you, would he need more than two because of his metabolism? Clint thought to himself, but passed the tablets to Pietro who grabbed the glass from the side.

"Do you want to swallow them or diss- oh ok…" Before Clint could finish his sentence Pietro had swallowed the pills, taken a swig of water and laid back down to face the wall, the glass back on the side.

"Pietro? Are you... ok?" Clint was becoming more and more confused by Pietro's attitude every second.

"I'm fine, go back to bed, I am sorry for bothering you". Clint could hear the embarrassment laced in Pietro's voice, who had probably just come to terms with what had happened.

Clint got up slowly and walked out the room closing the door behind him, once outside he let out a small sigh before returning upstairs. When he entered his bedroom he was met by his wife wearing a confused face.

"Where did you go?" Laura asked taking a sip of water from her bedside table.

"Pietro -he had a nightmare of Sokovia, and his chest still hurts when he moves. It'll pass though, just expect it every now and then!" Clint turned to give Laura a sad smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep!" Clint said as he laid back down under the sheets, and Laura did the same.

"Night honey"

"Night hawky"

Just as they turned the light back off, Nat let out a small cry.

"Your turn!" they both said in unison.

* * *

 _Please leave reviews, I really appreciate them!_


End file.
